


Distractions

by Loethlin



Series: Sunshine [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Kink Meme, One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, Synesthesia, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Commander Shepard just wants to catch a break, but a call from The Illusive Man interrupts her and Garrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect Kink Meme fill.  
> The prompt was:  
> "FemShep and Garrus do it on the conference table.  
> Brownie points if TIM establishes the link and sees the sex goin down. JESUS LOVES TWISTING HIS PANTIES  
> +1000 brownie points if they do the deed multiple times in public (i.e., elevator, andersons office [council's reaction ohgodwant], Aria's couch). Other suggested places can be all your crewmates rooms. Miranda's bed is screaming to be borrowed. Hell have em get caught each time too if anon wills it  
> PUBLIC TURIAN DICKINGS ANON. I KNOW YOU FEEL THIS"

Her head is buzzing from the weariness, caffeine and the strange, afterglow-like feeling when coming down from adrenaline rush. Her eyelids heavy, she slumps in the corner of the elevator, rests her forehead on the cool metal. Her eyes just sort of... sting so she closes them, just for a second. Or several. Or maybe a minute.

She didn't hear him enter and she should have, doors being loud with the swishy noises they make, and she should have heard him saying her name, but she didn't, her eyes being closed after all. Never mind that she can't hear with her eyes. But her ears are filled only with the thumping of her own heart. But she still should have heard him.

But she feels him now, touching her shoulder and lifting her chin up, so she finally opens one eye, then the other.

She reaches for him, seeing her hands, that she can't quite feel as her own, wrap around his neck, stroking the back of his head, exactly where she knows he likes it and she can feel her lips stretch into a smile.

He is trying to pull her to her feet but she's not having any of that, she pulls him down to where she sits on the cool floor and presses her flushed forehead against his.

Not smart, he's so hot and so Garrus and he makes that happy humming sound.

She'd like to hear this sound some more. He sounds like chocolate.

So she licks his mandible, the scarred one. He's not self conscious about those scars anymore, not with her. He lets out the humming noise again and she can hear herself giggle and tell him what she thinks he sounds like.

He purrs... No, wait, that was a laugh, and tells her that chocolate doesn't sound like anything but she insist that yes, in fact, chocolate has a sound and it sounds just like him.

She realises her speech is slurred, her tone more paced than usually, but that doesn't matter when she's not talking but nibbing his neck. She now can hear the delicious sounds he makes as well as feel them vibrating on her mouth.

He grumbles, but in a good way. He's trying to remind her that this is the elevator and perhaps they should move somewhere more private, but she feels like being defiant now and straddles his lap and pushes his shoulders.

He protests in that sweet voice but it sounds like he's teasing now, because he's not trying to sit up again and lets her pull his shirt up and start tracing the plates on his chest with her tongue.

She hazily becomes aware of how her ass is grinding against his hips and just how eagerly he is responding to it, digging his talons into her buttcheeks and and trying to press her hips harder against his cloth covered cock and letting out chocolatey sighs.

She's stroking his waist, close to the hem of his silly trousers and nibbling on his mandibles and tries to reach inside, her hand apparently gaining a will of its own.

It strikes her just how wet and horny she is and she promptly informs him of the fact. He moans at the news and she presses her forehead against his again while trying to unfasten his trousers.

This time she does hear the elevator doors open, and so does he, apparently, because his body jerks and he's trying to stand up, but she couldn't give a shit right now. She braces herself against Garrus, pressing her full weight against him to keep him on the floor and politely asks the intruding party to fuck off.

Cool breeze from the deck brushes her face and she regains a temporary grasp on reality, fully comprehending that Kelly is standing over them both, informing them in her cheerful voice that The Illusive Man wishes to speak with her.

She sighs, gets up on her feet, pulls her Garrus up and leaves the hot elevator, dragging him to the Comm Room.

Fuck this ship and fuck his protests, she can never catch a break...

She hears herself let out a yelp when her ass slams against the conference table but she doesn't care, she's way too far gone now.

His hot, hot weight is pressing against her, delicious, just like his voice, his sharp talons graze her back while he's trying to take her uniform off of her.

She's trapped, so trapped, between a rock-hard turian and a hard place. She can't help but giggle at the thought but she can hear it came out more like a husky moan, so she is happy she doesn't have to explain her lame joke. She just tugs his trousers down and clings to him, hoping he would consider it playful.

He does, judging by his impatient huff and the way his fangs bite into her flesh, sharp like pins and so right in her shoulder. She doesn't want to tease him anymore.

She pushes him away, for just a few seconds. Just enough to toss her shirt away and free one leg from her trousers, but nothing else because he's on top of her again, pinning her to the table and flinging one of her legs over his supple, shiny shoulder.

She forgot about her underwear and she hopes he won't just rip her panties off, like the last time. But instead he pulls them to the side and slips his cock inside her.

He's so gentle, so careful and she wishes he wasn't because she needs him to move so badly. She tells him so and he thrusts hard and hits that spot and she realises just how loudly she reacts when he presses his hand against her lips and purrs at her to be quiet.

He sometimes likes her to be quiet, but she is still feeling defiant and bites on his talon then starts to suck on it. It did make her stop shouting, but it doesn't matter to her because he's all in and is moving inside her, long, heavy thrusts.

It makes her boobs bounce and her standard issue Cerberus trousers, dangling from her ankle, swing to his rhythm.

She bucks her hips against him and, trying to get some semblance of support, she grabs blindly at the table.

She loses herself in the sensations, his face buried in the crook of her neck, nibbling, his smooth plates under her dull fingernails and rubbing against her thighs wrapped around his waist.

She barely registers flashes of orange light and raspy, smoker's voice calling their names in surprise. Or was it disgust?

She doesn't give a damn right now, all she wants is just to get off and tries to tell Garrus about it. Her voice comes out soft and he bites her shoulder hard again and shudders and she follows him, her muscles spasming around him, supernovas behind her eyelids and soft glow filling her all over.

He nuzzles her neck and she clings to him for just a little while longer, listening to his heavy, irregular breathing, kissing his neck, cheekbones, mandibles, all over his face.

This time she manages to register orange flashes more clearly, but they are fading, insignificant.

His shoulders are shaking, he's laughing that smooth multi-layered laugh and tells her that he thinks they just gave a private show for The Illusive Man.

She lets out a weary giggle and tells him she doesn't give a flying fuck, she just wants to have a nap.

They help each other with putting their dishevelled clothes on and he practically carries her out of the Comm Room.

Elevator's doors open with a loud swoosh. They slump against its walls.

She closes her eyes... Just for a second...


End file.
